


Tell Me

by MusingsOfSaturn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: “Circling him in the chair like he was some kind of meek prey, she idly played with something in her hands. In his mind, he felt her pressing into his conscious, her energy passionate and hot as she stated simply ‘I’m going to enjoy this.’”Please skip this oneshot if BDSM and kinky stuff makes you uncomfortable! :)
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys this is just some absolute filth that I 100% wrote for my own self satisfaction. It’s funny that in my previous smutty fanfic I was very honest about how embarrassed I was, and now I’m just gonna be very honest and tell you that I’m a little bit kinky and not in the least bit ashamed. (That’s a lie and if anyone judges me for this even a little bit I will change my name and move to South Dakota.) Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Saturn

“I demand that you let me go!” Will struggled uselessly against his restraints. She had his arms fastened tightly behind the back of a chair, and his ankles tied to either of its front legs.

She laughed coldly. “No. I don’t think so. Not until you’ve given me the information I’m after.”

The room was dark, and cold. He realised that the coldness may have been a result of his nudity, but maybe it was genuine. He could barely see his captor by what dim light there was, but if he could have seen her he would have recognised her expression. He was in trouble.

“We could stop this from escalating, Commander. I do loathe torturing my informants. Give me an answer, before this goes any further.”

Will raised his head cockily, fixing her with a hard gaze. “Never!”

Slowly, she stepped towards him. He recognised a glint of something devillish in her eyes as she emerged into the light. “Very well.”

Circling him in the chair like he was some kind of meek prey, she idly played with something in her hands. In his mind, he felt her pressing into his conscious, her energy passionate and hot as she stated simply ‘ _I’m going to enjoy this._ ’ Then, standing behind him, he felt as she trailed the soft suede-like strands of her favourite flogger across his shoulders. As it moved over his skin, it tickled the back of his neck and raised goosebumps on his shoulderblades.

Suddenly the sensation was gone, only to be replaced by a sharp sting as she brought it down hard on his toned back. The low hiss that escaped his mouth made her chuckle darkly. His muscles tensed as she brought the flogger down on him again. At the edges of his consciousness, he felt her basking in the pain she had caused him to feel. She had been right, she _was_ enjoying this.

“Are you ready to tell me now?” she whispered into his ear. He felt her dark curls tickle his neck and shoulder, and a shudder ran through his body.

“It’ll take a lot more than that to get me to tell you what I know.”

Her teeth grazed his earlobe before she replied, “I was hoping you would say that.” She placed a soft kiss to his neck, oddly tender given the menacing circumstances, before withdrawing to walk back around to his front. Her change in demeanour had left him reeling, unsure of what to expect, although he knew that he would quickly learn.

Again, she trailed the flogger over his body. He tried not to reveal to her just how pleasant he found the sensation, particularly when the heavy fabric dragged across his chest. However, he could tell from the way she was smiling against his mind that she was well aware. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that she was in front of him now. This time he could watch her - anticipate the blow - as she brought it down fast towards him. He barely had time to react to the first sting to his chest before she had brought it back down on the other side of him. His breathing grew ragged as she alternated sides, flogging him four, five, six, more times in quick succession.

When she ceased her actions, Will allowed himself a heaving sigh. He fought hard not to flinch as she traced the red lines that were appearing on his chest and stomach with a long fingernail. A smile crossed her lips as she admired her handiwork. Her finger came under his chin, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

“Are you prepared to give me an answer, Commander?”

Wordlessly, his eyebrows lowered slightly into an arrogant glare. He pulled his head away from her fingers and turned away. His resolve was far stronger than she realised.

Another dark laugh rippled from his captor at his silence. “As you wish.” A metallic thud echoed in the room as the handle of the flogger hit the floor.

A jolt of surprise and pleasure ran through him as she took his cock in one hand, using the other to lightly stroke up the underside in a way that made him long for more. Instinctively, he tried to move his arms, but the restraints held fast. A subtle laugh in his mind revealed that she had noticed him struggle, and enjoyed the sight. ‘ _I love you like this. So helpless._ ’ The words were like a breath across his consciousness, so soft that he almost wasn’t certain that they came from her. That uncertainty quickly vanished when she pressed further into his mind, and he could feel just _how much_ she loved having him in such a vulnerable position.

The sensation of her arousal coupled with his own. It was already intoxicating him as she stroked him with practised ease, sliding a closed fist over the length of him over and over again. Helpless to her attentions, Will released a reluctant groan.

‘ _You know, I could just get the answer out of you this way._ ’ Her hand slowed as she allowed him time to process the words, before he felt her pressure in his mind again, diving deep towards a place he was trying desperately not to think of. He would not tell her the truth. Not without a fight.

Summoning all of the skills she’d taught him about telepathy, he quickly blocked her mentally. He barely had chance to register her surprise at how abruptly he’d walled up his mind before her consciousness had been knocked out of his own completely. He felt empty, bereft, afterwards. But he knew that it would be worth it if he could keep this up.

“Very impressive,” she whispered appreciatively.

Slick with lubricant and his own precum, she continued her actions, raising her other hand to scratch red lines into his thigh with her fingernails. The pain of it cut through the pleasure that was clouding his focus, which only made it all the more tangible. As she continued stroking him, squeezing and twisting at his shaft in a way only she ever could, his pleasure was no longer hazy. It was sharp and all-consuming.

He hissed and groaned again, feeling his release rising fast. He strained against the bindings at his wrists and ankles, desperate to move even a little bit in the hope that it might relieve some of the tension in his limbs. Writhing urgently, he felt his muscles tense, his cock twitch, and knew he was close, so close. One more stroke and he’d-

She stopped.

Her hands were gone, and he gazed at her incredulously as she stepped back. “Um?” was all he managed to say to her.

Amusement was evident all over her face. “Something wrong?” Still reeling, Will stammered out something useless before she went on. “Only my informants who actually _inform_ are permitted release, Commander.”

As he huffed out a frustrated sigh, Will felt his release retreating from him just as quickly as it had seemed to arrive. Resigned to the fact that an orgasm was long gone for the time being, he muttered, “That is not a civilised way to get information.”

Her voice was thick and sultry as she said, “I’m so sorry my methods disagree with you, Commander.” It wouldn’t have taken an empath to know that she was not sorry in the slightest. It also wouldn’t have taken an empath to know that the methods didn’t disagree with him at all - in fact he was quite enjoying her display of dominance, no matter how frustrating it could be.

Once again, she moved around his chair slowly, like she had all the time in the world. Maybe she did. Spellbound in his arousal, his head followed her as she walked, until she was too far behind him for him to see her any more.

It quickly didn’t matter where she’d positioned herself. Whatever light he’d been able to see by was snuffed out completely when the fabric of a silken blindfold was placed over his eyes and tied tightly at the back of his head.

“Perhaps you’ll be more inclined to share when you’re less distracted.” Her breath, hot in his ear, caused goosebumps to rise on his skin once more. He fought to keep his mental blocks up, lest she creep back in to dig for his secret.

He felt her lean into his back, and the back of the char, as her soft hands trailed over his chest, down his stomach, and back to his cock, which was still hard. Despite his best efforts to remain silent, he sighed softly at her touch.

The blindfold amplified every sensation. The closeness of her, her intoxicating scent, the waves of twisted enjoyment coming off her (even without their telepathic link), and of course the feeling of both hands working away at his cock.

“You know,” she whispered into his ear, pressing seemingly even closer than before. “If you tell me, this won’t have to stop.”

“I’ll... never tell-” His words were interrupted by a treachorous moan as she twisted her hands, adding another layer to the pleasure that was already coursing through his veins.

“Never?” There was a mischevious tone in her voice. She knew he was close.

“I am... trained to protect secrets.”

He let out a quiet curse as she swirled her palm over the head of his aching cock. “And you’ve done such a good job of protecting this one.” He could all but hear her smile as her teeth nipped at his neck lightly. “No one would blame you if you gave in now and _let go_.”

The tone in her voice was so sultry, and the feeling of her hands on him so delightful, that he almost gave in. Almost. It took all of his resolve to tell her defiantly, “I’m not telling you anything.”

Her actions didn’t cease, as she palmed the head of him again. Briefly, he considered that she might just have mercy on him and let him come anyway. After all, she was maintaining a steady pace on him as though he’d said nothing. He allowed himself a moan for good measure as he felt himself getting closer once more. If she just kept that up, it would all be over, and he’d have survived without surrendering his information.

Under the blindfold, his eyes squeezed shut, and he knew that he was chanting her name like a prayer even if he was too far gone to hear it. Mounting pleasure rippled through him as she squeezed carefully up the length of him, before resuming that steady pace from before. He was quickly losing every ounce of his self control, and he found himself not caring in the least.

Abrupt pressure at the base of his cock caused him to release a groan of aggravation. She laughed, actually _laughed_ at him, squeezing her thumb and forefinger into a tight loop as his body tried desperately to climax. He tried to buck his hips to force any kind of friction, but she held fast.

“You-” he growled. She released his cock only to slap his thigh harshly at the suggestion that he might dare to insult her. He hissed at the sting, feeling his climax fleeing him yet again.

“Careful, Commander. It’s _your_ choices that got you here.”

Will thought he could have burst with the frustration he felt as he heard her moving around the chair. He tried to listen, to move his head with her movements, but he was still taken by surprise when she unexpectedly took him in her hands once again.

He had barely come down from the last time, and it took her no time at all to get him almost right back to where he was. This time, he didn’t even try to suppress the moans and curses that fell from his lips as she stroked him deftly. It wasn’t worth the energy it took to hold them back.

Knotting in his stomach convinced him that he was close once again. He tried to give her no indication, tried to trick her into sending him over the edge accidentally, but of course it was no use. She knew, she always knew.

“Would you like to tell me now?”

All he could do was shake his head frantically. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to speak even if he did want to give up the secrets he’d been holding onto so well. He sent a silent prayer to any deity in the galaxy that was willing to listen that his torturer would take pity on him.

A guttural groan escaped him as it seemed his prayers were answered. His limbs were shaking as waves of pleasure ran through his entire body from top to bottom. He felt his release in hot spurts that covered her hands and his stomach. No longer caring about not giving her the satisfaction of his moans of pleasure, he rode out the high as she kept up her steady movements, coaxing his release to continue for as long as possible.

Slowly, he felt his senses return to him. But she didn’t stop.

He grunted slightly. “That’s... that’s enough.” Delicate hands continued to stroke and twist at his cock, which now felt uncomfortably sensitive from the overstimulation. “That’s enough!”

“As soon as you tell me the truth, I will stop,” she promised cruelly. Her amusement at his predicament was so palpable he could all but taste it.

For perhaps the thousandth time that night, Will cursed the bindings that held him in place. He could buck and jerk all his liked but there was no way to get away from her. He writhed in the chair, trying desperately to squirm away from her wicked touch. Wrestling against the restraints, Will finally resigned to his fate. If he endured any more of this torture, he thought he might die.

“Alright-” he gasped out, “ _Alright_ -”

Her movements slowed, but she kept one threatening fingertip on the head of him, circling exactly where he was most sensitive. It was a clear signal that she could - and would - resume her torture at a moment’s notice.

He took a deep breath before finally sharing the information she’d been torturing him all evening for: “Yes, I cheated. You talk with your hands; I saw your cards. I took advantage of that.”

“I _knew_ it.”

Satisfied with the answer, she finally moved her hands away from his cock, instead moving to unfasten the restraints at his ankles. Relaxing, Will muttered, “I can’t believe you put me through all _that_ just to prove that I cheated in _one_ game of friendly poker, Deanna.”

“And I can’t believe that you endured all that just to keep up your cowardly lie, Will,” she retorted. She moved behind him to release his wrists, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of each one before letting his arms drop to his sides. Finally, Deanna moved back in front of him, sat herself in his lap delicately, and slid the blindfold over his head. Playfully, she mussed up his already tousled hair as his eyes readjusted to the light. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Will’s hands moved to her hips, and he placed his forehead against hers, sighing into her hand as she gently caressed his cheek. “I am. But you are quite the torturer, Imzadi.” They shared a quiet laugh. “A rather sexy torturer, that is.”

She returned his grin. “And don’t you forget that the next time you want to cheat at poker. And lie about it to an _empath_.”

He choked out a laugh at that; it didn’t matter how well he’d masked his thoughts from her. She was his Imzadi, and she had known the truth the second he made his initial denial. For a quiet moment, they stayed in the dark, holding each other and relaxing into each other’s company as Will let down his mental walls and invited her back into his mind. Her presence was familiar, loving and warm, and he embraced the sensation of her in his consciousness with open arms.

“Come on,” Deanna said at last, climbing off him and holding out her hand for him to take. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“You know something?” A mischevious quality in his voice caused her to turn back to him as he took her hand. He took the opportunity to puller her closer, grazing a fingertip over her spine teasingly. “I think there are a fair few secrets that I would _love_ to torture out of you.”

“I’m sure there are,” she replied, smiling enigmatically. “But first, Commander, I think you should remember that this evening was just my search for information. Now that I know the truth, I know that you deserve a punishment of some sort.”

In spite of himself, Will couldn’t suppress the excitement that ran through him at the prospect of what Deanna’s depraved ideas of punishment might entail.


End file.
